User talk:Rejibrad/Halo 5: The lost ring
, is described in one of the books as 'heavily irradiated and uninhabitable', and that was before their downfall. As such, the Chief wouldn't be able to go there. *Ending monologue aside, the Didact is assumed to have been killed at the end of Halo 4. Even if he was still alive, he wouldn't have the technology to create another Halo ring due to the fact that the Ark was badly damaged, if not destroyed outright, at the end of Halo 3. If he wanted to use a Halo ring, there are still three or four still undiscovered rings out there. EDIT: Okay, so there is another Ark, but it would be equally hard to find after so many years. *Why would the Flood want to use a Halo ring? Those things were designed to starve the Flood of their food: Sentient life. It just doesn't make sense. *As a user of the 'Recon' control layout which is similar to Halo 3's scheme, I can see where you are coming from to some extent, but I doubt they'd change everything for "less technological gameplay". *Why would they give swords to Spartans? Swords may be generally considered 'cooler' in games and films, but guns are better tactically because, well, they're guns. Same goes for "Thunder Gauntlets", whatever they are supposed to be. *As for characters, 343 Guilty Spark is very, very dead, having been blown to bits at the end of Halo 3. The Gravemind is most likely destroyed with the destruction of Installation-00, while the Proto-Gravemind linked with Jacob Keyes was destroyed with Installation-04. Cortana is dead, as I have previously stated. *As for the "Or-Naan Didact" and "Sergeant Johnson Junior", this seems like a lazy way to shoehorn in copies of deceased characters into the game. *"Val'Assar" is another problematic character, as there are no "Elite Emperors" whatsoever. In addition, his name does not fit with standard Sangheili naming. For example, The Arbiter's real name is Thel 'Vadam. Other examples would be Rtas 'Vadum, Sur 'Ranak or Jul 'Mdama. *I'll skip the campaign levels as they generally fall under the story and character problems that I have previously addressed. A 'Halo Planet' mentioned at the end wouldn't exist, though. *The weapons all seem rather out of place in a Halo game. Things such as the "Spartan Sword" and "Thunder Gauntlets" have already been mentioned, but just about everything else has similar problems with usage. ---- As you can see, its a looong list of problems, something that can seem pretty daunting to look at. As such, it'll be very difficult to suggest things to improve here. This is what I recommend: *An absolute overhaul of the article, as in its current form it is not acceptable by the standards of this wiki. Sorry to say this, but just about everything will have to be changed if you want this to work. *Extensive research done on so you can get a better understanding of the Halo Universe. *General formatting improvement, as visually your article currently looks like a long list of lists. That's about all I can offer you. If you have any questions, feel free to message me on my talk page. Alternatively, you could contact one of the Administrators or Site Patrollers for help. Good luck! }} Just to note, there are two Arks, and 343 Guilty Spark is confirmed to still be alive after the events of Halo 3. Aside from that, though, you're completely right, Brodie.